


There's A Spider In My Tent

by Nanerich



Series: Ironfam [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Family Feels, Family Vacation, Fluff, IronDad and SpiderSon, Ironfamily, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanerich/pseuds/Nanerich
Summary: Peter is done with exams, and to celebrate, the entire Ironfamily meets up for a family vacation at the Starks' lake house





	There's A Spider In My Tent

**Author's Note:**

> Infinity War/ Endgame never happened, so have some fluffy family instead :)

“Daddy! DADDY!”

Morgan’s voice echoed through the entire house. “Honey, what’s wrong?”

“There’s a spider!” She ran in, yelling a bit too high-pitched for Tony’s liking. “A giant spider! In my tent!”

“And?”

“Please, can you get it out? It’s scary.”

“You know, it is a lot more scared of you than you are of it”, he explained.

“I don’t think so.” She scrunched her face together, and Tony knew exactly was going to come: the puppy-dog-pout. Tony’s kryptonite. Damnit.

“Pleeeeeeeeaase! It’s really big!” There it was; the big brown eyes and even the lip quiver. Oh, the fucking lip quiver…

“Just help her”, Pepper called over from the kitchen, “we both know you’re gonna do it anyways.”

“Of course.”

Instead of thanking him, Morgan grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door, surprisingly strong, actually. “It’s in there, daddy, it’s really scary”, she whispered and pushed him towards the tent.

“Alright.” Damnit, that tent was way to tiny for him.

“Be careful!”, Morgan hissed.

“Promise, I’ll be careful”, he answered, trying to sound sincere and not start giggling at her worried tone.

So, extra slowly and carefully, he undid the Velcro, shooting her a series of dramatic looks and, in his most threatening voice, he growled: “you spider better hide, how dare you scare my daughter, you better pray I never find you…”  
With that, he pushed the curtains open and immediately fell back in shock. “PETER?”

“He fell for it!”, Morgan giggled and pushed past Tony back into the tent, jumping on Peter’s lap.

“I know!”, he snickered, hugging her tight. “But it didn’t sound like he is happy to see me, though…” He shot him a challenging grin.

Tony had no idea what to say. His chin was still somewhere on the ground, but eventually, he managed to at least move, crawl into the seriously overfilled tent and wrapped himself around the two kids.

“I missed you too, Tony!” Peter leaned in, as well as possible with Morgan squeezed in between them.

“What are you doing here?”

“I thought you invited me here! Right?” Peter leaned back and exchanged a confused glance with Morgan. “Did I mix things up?”

“No. Daddy invited you.”

“Thank you, Morgan.” Peter looked back up at him. “So, yeah, that’s what I’m doing here.”

“Did you forget, Daddy?”

“Like I ever would. I am only confused: I was under the impression you wouldn’t here for another few hours…”

“My last exam was pushed up. Thought I’d surprise you”, he smiled.

“Well, that surprise definitely succeeded”, Tony laughed. “Come on, let’s get somewhere neither of us will get claustrophobic or suffocate.” He crawled out the tent, where Pepper, May and Happy were sitting on a bench, grinning widely.

“No, I don’t need any help, thanks for offering”, Tony scoffed at the trio as he scrambled to get back on his feet.

“Hey, Pepper!” Behind him, Peter crawled out and went right to hugging her.

“Pete, it’s so good to see you!”

“Daddy fell for our plan!”, Morgan giggled as she wrapped herself around Peter’s legs, clearly hoping to be picked up. And Peter, being the fantastic older brother, bend down and lifted her up.

“So, everybody knew. Except for me”, Tony moped.

“Because it was a surprise!”

“You crazy kids got me good”, he admitted. “I assume this plan was your idea, Mr. Parker?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark, it was”, the kid grinned back.

“Alright then.” Tony put his arm around Peter’s shoulder and the kid leaned in. “That explains, why Pepper kept me from crafting the ‘Welcome Home’ poster I wanted to bring to the train station.”

“That was not why I was against it!”, she raised her hands in protest.

“Aw, you wanted to make a poster for me?” Peter looked all touched. “That is so embarrassingly cute!”

“What is embarrassing about that?”, he protested.

“Embarrassingly cute”, Peter repeated himself, “focus on the essentials.”

“I’m also not cute”, he grumbled his answer, playing offended.

“Disagree.”

“Fine.” Then Tony would lean into the adorable cuteness. He pressed a kiss against Peter’s temple. “I’m really happy you’re here.”

“Me too”, he answered with the widest smile.

“And me!”, Morgan squealed before also kissing his cheek. Wow, kids really do copy everything you do…

“I’m guessing your bags are still in the car?”

“Yeah, I’ll get right on that.” Happy got up.

“We two can help him, don’t you think?”, Peter asked Morgen and followed Happy.

“Although I think that someone who can catch a plane can manage completely by himself”, Happy grinned.

“Give me the keys then”, Peter shot back, holding his free hand out.

“Here you go.” He put the car keys in Peter’s hand, turned around and sat down next to May again.

“Excuse me, caught a plane?” May’s aghast look moved from Happy to Peter, who turned red and quickly walked away to the car. “Oh my god.” With a sigh, she dropped her head. “Is there a word between amazed and horrified?” So, apparently Peter hadn’t come completely clean about Germany. Tony and Happy exchanged a quick glance, and, just as Happy motioned to console her, she looked back up.

“I don’t even want to know.”

“Good call”, Tony nodded and sat down himself.

* * *

“Look, Petey is the strongest!”  
The kids walked back towards them, Peter having two bags on either arm and Morgan on his shoulders.

“And that’s why Spider-Man is the best Avenger”, Peter grinned. “I’m guessing they go to the guestroom?”, he continued, before Tony could argue his statement. He didn’t even await an answer and disappeared in the house, crouching down in the doorway, not to take Morgan’s head off.

“Does Morgan know that Peter is here for vacation and not to be her personal babysitter?”, Happy laughed.

“What makes you think that’s not why we invited him?”, Pepper grinned over.

“Good point.”

* * *

  
It took almost 15 minutes for the kids to show up again, with suspicious grins on their faces.

“I don’t even want to know what you did, do I?”

“We didn’t do anything!”, Peter affirmed, “we just put the bags away.” That shit-eating grin told a different story, though.

“I see.”

“Yeah, so your stuff is in the guest room.”

“Thanks honey.”

“Sorry that your room is not quite ready yet. I was just about to get to it, when my daughter tasked me to do some pest-control…”

“Oh, don’t worry about that.”

“Petey stays in my room”, Morgan explained.

“He does?”

“I do”, he nodded, “as decreed by your ladyship over here.”

“Young lady, the boss in this house is your mum”, Tony declared. “But we can give it a try tonight, but if it keeps either of you from sleeping that’s gonna change tomorrow.”

“Yes, dad”, Peter groaned, albeit with a wide smile on his face.

Damnit. Peter calling him dad, even if it was just as a joke, made Tony feel all warm and fuzzy, getting all emotional. And everyone around him knew. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Pepper trying to suppress a smile, failing quite badly. Tony had to change the subject, and that quickly.

“Food?” Wow, how eloquent. At least he was embarrassing himself only in front of his family.

“You know me”, Peter grinned.

“I do”, Tony nodded, “that’s why our pantry is fuller than it’s ever been.”

“Daddy, can I also become a Spider-Man?” Morgan grinned over.

“What?” No. He would not have another superhero-child. He felt all the colour draining from his face and got dizzy only thinking about Morgan swinging around New York. “Why?”

“Because I could eat all the chocolate ice cream and never get sick!”, she giggled, looking all excited about the metabolism.

“Oh.” Thank god.

“Tony, sit down a moment.” Pepper pulled him to the bench. “Gone a little pale there, honey.”

“I’m good, it’s all good”, he stammered, taking a few deep breaths.

“But you could never ever eat candy canes again!”, Peter explained.

“Really? Why?”

“Because spiders are allergic to mint”, he shrugged.

“Oh.” She scrunched her face together, pondering her options. “I’m sorry, Petey.” She wrapped herself tighter around his shoulders.

“For what?”

“That you can never have candy canes!”

Thank the heavens for that change of heart. Tony already worried about having to keep her from becoming the next Ironman, but add superpowers to that? No, thank you.

“It’s ok, though”, Peter consoled the perturbed Morgan, “really.”

“But you can still eat juice pops, right?”

“Yes”, he laughed, “that I can.”

“Wow, Morgan, you really need to work on your subtlety…” Tony, who calmed down from his mini-heart attack, shook his head. “But yeah, juice pops sound good right now.”

“I thought, juice pops are only for kids”, Peter grinned, that damn cheeky grin.

“May”, he turned around, “isn’t Peter technically an adult?”

“Yes”, she agreed, “he does keep on reminding me that he’s not a child anymore…”

“That’s what I thought as well.” Tony turned back to Peter, whose grin turned into a pout.

“But we are your kids!”, Morgan defended him and his right to juice pops.

“What she said”, Peter nodded.

And then it came: the double-puppy-dog-pout. Man, Tony couldn’t handle it from only one of them, but both?

“He’s dead”, he heard Happy chuckle behind him, the two women joining in. And shit, he was right.

“Ugh”, he sighed, “just bring one for us, too.”

“Thanks, daddy!” With wide grins and giggling loudly, they turned around and all but ran back into the house.

“Damnit, they are way too powerful”, Tony grumbled.

“She is the daughter of Pepper Potts, what did you expect?”, May laughed. “And about Peter… As much as I’d love to take credit, those are Parker genes…”

“May be”, Pepper agreed, “but his badassery? That’s all you.”

“Aw, thank you!”

* * *

  
“We got you a cherry pop!” Hand in hand, Peter and Morgan skipped back out and Peter held out a juice pop. One, singular juice pop.

“And the four of us are supposed to share that?”

With the most innocent face he could muster up, Peter countered: “but you said to bring you one juice pop!”

“You little…” Partly defeated, partly enraged Tony pointed at the boy. “You know exactly that I meant one each.”

“Oh!” He tried to bite down his grin, but he failed quite badly.

“I think Peter’s sleeping out here in the tent tonight…”

“No, daddy! Look, we only tricked you!” Perturbed by the idea her brother might have to spend the night outside, Morgan broke their little charade and presented the ones she had hid behind her back. “So, Pete can sleep inside!”

“You two are really tricking me today…” Tony squinted at his girl, giving his all to look at least a bit stern. Which was hard, since she grinned back with that sheepish

smile that she probably learned from Peter.

“Yes, Peter can sleep inside”, Pepper smiled.

“Thank you.” With played theatricality, Peter took an exaggerated bow, before he dropped down on the ground. Immediately, Morgan jumped into his lap.

“So, you already got a plan for the next few days?”

“Yes! We can go swimming, and have barbecues and oh, we can build that treehouse! And then we can…”  
Morgan babbled and babbled on about everything she’d like to do, to play, to eat… She definitely planned out the entire week. Which was apparently more important than her juice pop that was melting, slowly dripping down. Thankfully, all landed on Peter’s shirt and trousers, so it wasn’t Tony’s laundry-issue.  
Peter noticed too. “Mo, you might want to eat that before all of it is molten.”

“Oh.” She looked down and watched two more drops landing on Peter’s shirt before going back to eating her juice pop.

“Since I am on holiday too, your laundry is your issue, young man”, May grinned.

“Well, since Morgan’s the messy one…” Peter grinned down at the girl.

She wrinkled her nose, staring up at him with furrowed brows.

“Oh, Pete, looks like you’ll have to sleep outside after all.”

* * *

Naturally, he did not have to spend the night out in the yard. Tony did put a second mattress in Morgan’s room, later that night he found though that this was redundant.  
To make up for calling her messy, Peter had to read her every bed-time story she wanted to. After kissing Morgan good night, and Petey, too, daddy, he also needs to get a good night kiss, Tony went back to the grown-ups. Pepper had already opened a bottle of wine and poured him a glass.

“Thanks.” He sat down, putting an arm around her and grabbing the glass with the other hand.

On the other seat, May had her feet over Happy’s lap, who had an arm around her waist.

“So, Peter just started reading ‘The Hobbit’.”

“Meaning, he’ll be a while”, May laughed before she raised her glass. “To a wonderful family vacation.”

“Cheers!”

* * *

“I think, I might check on the kids.”

Tony had expected Peter to show up eventually, his bedtime was a little later than Morgan’s after all. But after two hours, he still hadn’t joined them on the porch, so he was either stuck under the sleeping girl or – what Tony dreaded - she was still up.  
Or, in fact, possibility three. He peeked through the door and both of them were fast asleep, snoring softly. The night light was still on and the book had fallen off the bed. Peter had propped himself up on a bunch of pillows against the wall, Morgan was leaning against his chest, having one of his arms wrapped around her.  
Aw, it was adorable. As softly as he could, Tony tiptoed into the room, and gently pulled the blanket up and adjusted the pillow under Peter’s neck.

Well, their family vacation was off to a fantastic start.


End file.
